


Insecure

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Evergreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: For someone so confident, Evergreen was a surprisingly insecure woman.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Evergreen is trans in this, and although I have done research on how to write a trans character, there is a chance I haven't properly represented it, and if that's the case, please let me know. Enjoy!

For someone so confident, Evergreen was a surprisingly insecure woman. Of course, she would only display such a feeling behind closed doors with the only people she truly trusted. And one of those people was Lucy Heartfilia, her girlfriend of sixteen months.

Truly, Evergreen felt like she could trust Lucy straight away, she was just that type of person. And after dating her for so long, Evergreen could see why she trusted Lucy with her life. Lucy had a heart of gold, was someone whose smile would brighten anyone's day, someone with such an open heart and would forgive anyone and everyone who had wronged her.

If she didn't know better, Evergreen would think that Lucy was an angel.

And so, it was not surprising that Evergreen would end up opening up to Lucy; about her being bullied as a child, feeling as if she couldn't fit in, her own gender identity, and her friendship with the Thunder God Tribe.

Throughout that conversation, Lucy sat next to her, holding Evergreen's hand and merely listening to her girlfriend speak. After that, Lucy told her that although she didn't personally understand what Evergreen was going through, and wasn't going to pretend to, Lucy said that she will support her every step of the way.

Evergreen was thankful that Lucy was in her life, and she hoped that her kisses conveyed that.

And so, Evergreen was more than okay to let out her negative feelings when Lucy was around, and today was no exception.

Normally, Evergreen loved showing off her dresses, to take care in her appearance, and feel beautiful, but she really didn't feel like doing so. She didn't feel that sure of herself that she truly was beautiful, elegant, _attractive_. And she didn't think Lucy would consider Evergreen to be any of those things at that moment.

So, Evergreen just sat there, on the bed in front of the closet and staring blankly. And that's how Lucy found her when she entered, wondering how she was going.

Lucy quietly sat next to Evergreen on the bed, but left some space in between them just in case Evergreen didn't want any physical touch.

"Evergreen," Lucy said in a low voice, worried. Her hand twitched for a moment, as if she was about to hold Evergreen's hand, but otherwise didn't move.

There was a long silence, before Evergreen sighed.

"I don't think I'm beautiful," Evergreen said, her eyes set downward.

"Why do you think that?" Lucy asked softly, and stopped herself from sounding incredulous. Evergreen was a beautiful woman, in Lucy's humble opinion.

"How could anyone think that this—" Evergreen gestured to her entire body, currently dressed in her lacy nightwear "—is even remotely beautiful?"

"Well, I do, if it's any consolation," Lucy said, and smiled at Evergreen. "And I'm pretty sure Laxus, and Freed, and Bickslow share the same thoughts."

"I don't know how you do," Evergreen said, grumbling slightly.

"Well," Lucy began, inching closer to Evergreen slightly. "I really love your smile, especially when you do it when you think no one's looking, and I love how your eyes seem to sparkle when you find a dress you really like. I also love the way your hair flows effortlessly. I love your hands, especially when I get to hold them. I love your laugh. I love yo—"

"Stop. Just stop," Evergreen interrupted, looking down to her lap. Suddenly, tears started to fall on her lap, and it was then that Lucy noticed that Evergreen was crying.

"Oh, Ever," Lucy said, and moved to hug Evergreen.

"I love you, I really, really do," Evergreen said, and returned Lucy's embrace.

"I love you, too," Lucy said. "And remember, if anyone makes you feel bad about yourself, come to me because I will make them pay."

"Yes, of course," Evergreen said, and smiled. "I suppose you'll bring Laxus, Freed and Bickslow with you as well?"

"Without a doubt," Lucy replied, grinning.

They stayed there for a while, still in one another's embrace, and Evergreen thought, once again, on how much she loves the people in her life. Especially Lucy, who would always make her feel better about herself.

In her mind, Evergreen thought she was quite lucky. Lucky, and loved.


End file.
